Somebody Who Loves Me
by Amy Shadows
Summary: Holly is trapped in a whirlwind of depression after Artemis gets mind wiped and is left with terrifying dreams. Artemis is going through the same thing as she is. What happens when the two confront each other after all these years? Chapt 6 up,chapt1edited
1. In The Midst of Morning

I don't own Artemis Fowl, but I wish I did. Also, no flames! This is the edited version of chapter one.

_"What is it Foaly?"  
  
"Take a couple of deep breaths, and maybe a few pills."  
  
"What is it Foaly?  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Artemis Fowl, I'm right, aren't I."_  
  
Holly woke with a start and cast a glance around the room. Her breathing was heavy and she was very startled. She slowly pulled herself from her bed and looked over at her new roommate Ivy to make sure the scare hadn't awakened her too. When Holly was confident about the state of things she left the room.  
  
For the past year she had been having these dreams. She felt that they could possibly have been tied to Artemis Fowl finally leaving them; she was almost traumatized by the event, key word Almost.  
  
Holly rubbed her temple and sighed heavily. Something strange was happening in the Haven, she just knew it. She walked over to where she kept her LEP uniform, (on the back of her chair, organization was the last thing on a LEP officers mind.) She quickly pulled it on and began to make her way through the crowded streets.  
  
She knew that Root would be waiting for her to get there, all ready with a new problem surrounding her. The plant in her office strangled another intern, she was over an hour late, she missed out on her patrol for the third night in a row. Real trivial things like that. Holly wasn't as worried about things like that anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to her.  
  
Holly slowly stumbled into the front of the LEPrecon building. She could hear a voice in the distance and it wasn't happy. She sighed and made her way towards Commander Root's office.  
  
As soon as she had entered the office Root seemed to explode. She sat in the corner of the room and pretended to listen to everything he was saying to her. She nodded and said "uh huh," at all the places that seemed appropriate. She kept her eyes focused on the outside of his office. Root stared at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Holly," he whispered. "I just need you to try and talk to me. What is going on with you, you used to be my best officer. True you were the wild card, but I used to be able to trust you. What happened?"  
  
"Uh huh," Holly said in a bored tone. "I'll try to convince the shrub to leave them alone. Don't worry."  
  
Holly stood up and slowly walked out of the office as if she was completely unaware of what was going on around her. Root sighed and shuffled some papers on his desk. When he heard her leave the office he picked up a picture and sat down. It was a picture of his wife Bloom, and his daughter Holly…


	2. Sighs and Surprise

(I don't own Artemis Fowl, but wouldn't it be cool if I did!)

Holly slowly slid into her desk and rested her face in her hands. It had been a long morning.  
  
"Holly, are you there Holly?" She could hear Foaly saying from her communicator.  
  
Ah, about to be longer, she thought bitterly. She picked up the communicator and clicked the button. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to respond. A rush of static was all she sent to the Centaur. She felt slightly bad, but only slightly. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, but she had also made HIM go away.  
  
From across the LEP building Foaly was looking over at the girl. He tried to bring himself to communicating with her again, but he knew that when she looked like she did that she didn't want to be disturbed. He couldn't help but worry though. She had always been so upbeat, and she had always stopped by to visit him when she got into work. Things like that you couldn't just forget. Foaly stared longingly at the girl and turned back to his monitors.  
  
He could've sat there all day, completely unaware of the world around him if it hadn't been for his great friend choosing to give him a call at that moment. Commander Root just didn't know when to lay off.  
  
"Foaly, come in Foaly," he said. Foaly rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Root was still unable to work the communicators. Foaly picked it up and pushed the button down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has Holly stopped by your office today?" Root said, his voice sounded almost terrified. Foaly felt bad for him, and even worse for himself.  
  
"No," Foaly said, his voice almost a whisper. "She hasn't come by yet."  
  
"Look, if she does…" Root paused for a second and Foaly waited for his reply. "Just let me know, okay?"  
  
"Sure Commander," Foaly said. His usual sarcastic tone had disappeared. No one could stay cruel to someone who sounded that hurt.  
  
Holly sighed and lifted her head. Everyone would be worried about her, she knew it. She couldn't blame them, she had been acting quite differently lately. She slowly stood up and drug herself towards Foaly's control tower.  
  
As Holly made her way up the stairs she took time to notice things she had never seen before. She had never noticed the camera's that had been placed throughout the room. Suddenly a smile crossed her face. It was a weak one, but it was a smile non-the-less. Holly sprinted up the rest of the steps.  
  
When Holly opened the door to the control room she could see Foaly jump a few inches into the air, which is quite the feat for someone who has four legs. Holly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and walked over to his giant television board.  
  
"What's going on in here today, Foaly?" Holly asked enthusiastically. Foaly dropped the clipboard he was holding at the time.  
  
"Someone seems optimistic today." He said. Holly smiled. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in eight years."  
  
The smile was wiped from Holly's face after that comment. Foaly shifted uncomfortably. He slowly walked towards Holly and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You've got to stop worrying about him. Things are so much better for all of us now." The comments didn't make Holly feel any better. Foaly could tell instantly. "Well, it's the thought that counts."  
  
Holly looked at the monitors on the wall. "So do you get every Mud Man station on these things?" She asked casually. Foaly nodded as he walked away from her.  
  
"Yep, everyone. I had to make a chart to remember all of them." Holly walked over to the chart and saw the thing she was hoping to see. Suddenly she had a thought.  
  
"Hey Foaly, I just remembered." She said coolly. "Root was wanting to see you ASAP. He said something about his computer short circuiting again."  
  
Foaly didn't even take the minute to realize how unlikely this sentence was. He went running from the room muttering, "Everyday, why does he have to break it everyday?"  
  
Holly waited until she was sure the centaur was gone before she started messing with the buttons on his device. As soon as she finished hitting the five digit code a picture appeared on the screen. She let out a loving sigh as she stared.  
  
It was Artemis Fowl.

(Read, review, please don't send flames. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Broken

Still don't own Artemis Fowl, still wish I did, still don't want any flames, yadda yadda yadda...

Also, I don't own the songs Broken or All The Things She Said so _get off my case_ (Just kidding, I love you guys!)

Holly was sitting in a place she hadn't been in eight long years. The shuttle that would drop her off at Tara. She had been avoiding that shuttle for years. That one and the Russian one. She couldn't handle the memories it brought back.

But today was different. Today things seemed to be looking up. She shifted in her seat and picked up a CD player she had confiscated from a pile of Goblin loot. She put the two headphones over each ear and leaned back to try and relax. Suddenly she could feel something vibrating in her pocket. It was Foaly's newest communicator, she got to be the first to try it out.

"Damn it Foaly," she whispered. "Can't you ever do anything on your own?"

Holly flipped open the tiny device and took a deep breath before answering. "What now?"

"I thought you would like to know that Root didn't need any help with his computer." Foaly said angrily. Holly snickered slightly but caught herself. "And I know what you're up to."

Holly's eyes widened. "How could you possibly know what I am up to?"

"That us list the reasons," Holly could hear him slam down a stack of paper. "One, you aren't on a mission or I would've known about it. Two, you don't need to complete the Ritual, you did that last week. And three, you left the video on my screen."

Holly's mouth gaped open. She didn't know what she could do now. She finally took a breath and made a very adult decision. She would lie. "I was just making sure I wouldn't run into him. I'm redoing the Ritual so I don't have to in the middle of my next mission."

She could hear a rush of static in the back as Foaly tried to decide if he would believe her story. Holly pinched her eyes closed and tried to search her mind for another way to help convince him. "Don't worry Foaly," she said, trying to sound convincing. "If I see the Fowl kid I'll give him a punch across the chops for ya'."

Holly could hear a disgruntled sigh coming from the other side of the phone. Foaly hated clichés. That was why she insisted on doing them.

"Fine Holly. I'll trust you, but only because you're my friend." Foaly said. Holly breathed a sigh of relief. That was when Foaly decided to add something. "And don't worry, I won't tell Root."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Holly said as she cut off the connection. She slipped the headphones back on and flipped through the songs. Finally she found one of her favorites.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
__I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
__I__ wanna hold you high and steal your pain

* * *

_

Artemis was laying on the floor of his bedroom, he usually didn't do something like that but today was different. Something had happened to him over the years, memories were coming back and they weren't memories he wanted back. They were ones that hurt to think of. He had been having strange dreams lately of a short, beautiful red-haired girl. He could remember everything about her, he just couldn't remember her name. 

He reached over to his stereo's remote. He had never been one to listen to music before, but now it was all he did. He had grown rather attached to Russian techno after his 21st birthday. The song spoke to him.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
__They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
__Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
__Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
__When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
__Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
__I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
__But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

He could see images in her mind of the red-haired girl. He was perfectly aware of what the original lyrics were written about, but he could still see it as his feelings for her. Somehow he had gone from the criminal mastermind of the world to a romantic moron in only eight years. It was all just so confusing.

Artemis could hear his bedroom door being opened and he shot off the floor. Juliet Butler was standing there. Over the years the girl had become extremely pretty. She had cascading blonde hair and a very fine build. She had a smile on her face that said both "I'll be your friend but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Artemis had a deep respect for the girl, but that didn't stop him from being angry with her.

"JULIET!" He screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock first."

"Sorry," she whispered. "Forgot."

Juliet made her way slowly into the room. She had to step carefully as to not break any of the loose items that littered the floor. She was almost ashamed of how his room looked. It was once so organized. Years ago he used to hate anything that even slightly resembled a mess.

"I heard you playing your CD again, I figured that meant you were depressed." Juliet said softly. Artemis groaned. She was going to try and cheer him up again. "Come on Arty," Artemis flinched. He hated that pet name. "You're the legal drinking age now! Have some fun."

"Juliet," he said, trying to sound polite. "I may be clinically depressed right now, but I still won't stoop so low as to drink."

Judging by the look Juliet gave him he realized this was not a good thing to have said.

"Maybe some other time." He covered. Juliet gave him a disbelieving look. She shook her head and began walking to the door.

"Don't worry, Arty, she's out there somewhere." Juliet closed the door and left a dumbfounded Artemis behind. His mouth had dropped almost to the floor.

Juliet leaned against the wall outside of his room. She could remember everything about Artemis's dream girl. She just wasn't sure if he was ready to remember it.

(Read and Review, chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it up.)


	4. Lightening the Mood

(I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the Artemis Fowl references in here, nor do I own the 5, 6, 7, 8's or the WWF, please no flames. Now, on with the story!)

Holly could feel the jerk of the shuttle underneath her. Her neck snapped forward and woke her from her dream world. She let out a sigh and looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight o' clock in Tara. She wasn't sure what time that would be where Artemis lived, but she would take her chances.

Holly pulled the headphones from her ears and looked to see how long she had been out. It was only on song seven; apparently Foaly had fixed the speed on the shuttle. Thirty five minutes was this ones old record.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms, carefully as to not hit anyone that was sitting around her. One unfortunate woman gave Holly a sneer, Holly repaid with her with a swift punch in the jaw. She could almost hear Foaly's disapproving voice in her mind.

_"Fighting on the shuttle? I may have to tell Root."_ Holly would have laughed at the thought if it had been eight years ago. But now she was a different person. It took a lot to make her even crack the smallest of smiles. Holly slowly pulled herself from the leather chair. She tried not to flinch as it pulled any showing skin from her body.

_Tons of money goes into these shuttles every year and we still can't get a better material for the chairs?_ Holly thought to herself. _Even Mud Men get more comfortable rides than this._ Holly's thought process was interrupted as a familiar voice came over the intercom. And it wasn't a voice she ever wanted to hear.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached our destination, please file out of the shuttle in an orderly manner, expect for the little red head in seat A16." Holly slowly turned to find her chair number, praying that it wasn't hers. She grimaced as she saw the letter and number combination on the back of her chair. She sat down and put her shoes on the chair in front of her.

From the shuttle captains chamber she could see a small green man emerge. She gave another exasperated sigh as she saw him coming over to her area.

"Holly," he said. "Holly, Holly, Holly."

"What do you want, Verbil?" Holly said, a lot less coldly than she would have preferred.

"I just wanted to know why out of every shuttle you could've ridden on, you chose mine." He said as he leaned over the chair in front of her. Holly quickly retracted her feet. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for so long. It just isn't in women nature. All women come back to Chix."

"Most of them are probably coming to give you a swift kick or a blow to the head and the rest must be coming to show you that they've gone gay." Holly said coldly. Chix put a hand over his heart and gave a phony sigh.

"Holly, you just can't admit it, can you?" He said in a sad voice. "You love me. That's all there is to it. I just want to apologize though, I can't return that affection. Not when there are this many girls out there just waiting for me." Chix ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm sure we could make some arrangement."

Chix leaned in towards Holly and she searched the rest of the shuttle for anyone that was left on it. Finally after realizing no one was there to save her she decided that she needed to do something she was getting rather good at, lie.

"Sorry, Chix, but I'm taken." She said as she pushed him away from her. Chix stumbled back with a shocked look on his face.

"How, when, who?" He stammered. Holly was slightly happy to see the sprite brought down a few pegs.

"Okay, we met and liked each other, two weeks today, and none of your business." Holly said sassily. She was lying through her teeth, but he didn't need to know that.

"Besides, like you ever had a chance with me," she said as she pushed him away and walked off the shuttle. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time and she knew that her day could only go up from there.

* * *

Over in Artemis's side of Ireland things were going great. For Juliet that is. She had a pair of headphones on her ears blasting some of her favorite music while she dusted the living room. It wasn't her normal job, but if nobody else was going to do it she decided it may as well be her job.

"I'm blue-ue-ue, do be do be do be," She sang happily as she dusted the mantle. Her headphones were turned up so loud that she didn't even notice Artemis slink into the room. It wouldn't have mattered though, over the years Artemis had mastered the art of sneaking around. She wouldn't have noticed that he had entered the room if he hadn't of said anything.

"What on earth are you singing?" He said in his usual drawling voice. Juliet jumped and took the headphones off.

"The 5, 6, 7, 8's." Juliet responded, trying to keep her voice cheerful. "They're a Japanese band." Artemis nodded in understanding, Juliet always liked Japanese related things.

"So does that mean you aren't listening to your WWF wrestling soundtrack anymore?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation lively. Juliet gave him a strange look as if trying to figure out if he really cared. Artemis gave an innocent look and she smiled at him.

"I'm still using that one," she said. "This is just my new style now."

Artemis nodded again and rolled his eyes. Juliet smiled as she went back to dusting. _Maybe Artemis is getting better,_ she thought. _I've got to try and keep this good mood up.  
_  
"So have you heard from Butler recently?" Juliet asked.

"Not today. Last time he called was a couple of days ago. He said he should be visiting this weekend." Artemis explained. Juliet nodded thoughtfully. It had been six years since her older brother had gotten married and left with his new wife. It felt like it had just happened.

"It's good that he's going to come back to visit again though. Things are pretty lonely around here with almost everyone gone." Artemis sighed and looked around the big living room. It didn't look very lived in at all. It had only been a few years since his parents were killed and it had been quite awhile since Butler left. It had been him and Juliet for so long it was hard to remember a time before.

_That's not the only reason it's hard to remember…_ A voice in the back of his mind said. Artemis shook the thought away. He had enough to worry about without thinking that he was crazy.

Although he didn't know it there was something waiting outside that would be a lot for him to worry about. Holly Short had just arrived.

(Dun dun dun, what's going to happen, what will this do for Holly's career, tune in next time for Somebody Who Loves Me, chapter 5, coming to a screen near you! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just a transitional one anyway.)


	5. Knock On My Door

I don't own Artemis Fowl or the characters. I also don't own Eiffel 65 or the Maroon 5 song She Will Be Loved. And for the record, I totally love Eiffel 65. Please no flames. I hope you enjoy!

Holly had been standing outside of the manor for over an hour. Water from the rain had shorted out her shield and the only thing protecting her from being spotted was an unnaturally large shrub by the door. Holly shook some of the rain from her hair but it didn't matter at all, as soon as she stopped shaking more water had clung to the strands.

"D'arvit," she whispered as she looked at the running colors on her uniform. Yet another piece of 'could be made better' LEP technology. Holly wiped a bit of yellow paint off her lapel and looked up at the roof of the manor. It wasn't her suit running, it was a can that had been left on top of the building. Holly rolled her eyes and looked back at the window.

_He seems so happy,_ she thought as she looked through the mirror. _Do I have the right to ruin that.  
_  
Holly sat under the cover of his porch. She ran a hand through her wet hair and began to think about what she should do. Finally an idea came to her. _I'll let fate decide it. Whatever song plays when I randomize the order will decide_.

Holly realized that this was possibly the stupidest decision she had made the whole time, but she didn't care. People in love don't follow rational thoughts. Holly clicked the randomize button on her CD player and clicked the play button.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"Damn it," Holly whispered. "Even fate isn't on my side."

Holly took a deep breath and turned to face the door. She closed her eyes and began to whisper things to herself to try and give some comfort. "It'll be alright, he'll be happy to see you. Besides, why wouldn't he want his memories back."

_Because he'll have to lose them again,_ she remembered. _Do you really think that Root and Foaly will go for this?_

"Root, no." Holly answered. "Foaly? Maybe."

Holly gave an involuntary shiver. The temperature had taken a dramatic drop in the time she was thinking. She creased her eyebrows and stared angrily at the suit. Most official LEP uniforms had built in body heat devices to always regulate temperature. Holly groaned as she looked at the year on her lapel. She was wearing one of her older uniforms.

"Of all the days to grab the wrong outfit." Holly sighed and leaned against the door. She put a hand to her head and groaned. She had faced trolls, been in hand-to-hand combat with some of the most dangerous assassins in the Mud Man world, and had been through a training camp of some of the most dangerous that she could encounter, but nothing had prepared her for this.

* * *

Inside the Fowl Manor Juliet was doing everything she could to keep the carefree mood up. They had some strange Italian music playing and were doing something they had never done before. Just sitting and talking.

"Refresh my memory, Juliet," Artemis said. "What on Earth is this music?"

"I'm not sure if it really is from Earth, but it's Eiffel 65. They're an awesome band." Juliet pulled a strand of hair from the front of her eyes. "With the best lyrics."

"Oh really?" Artemis said suspiciously. "I would offer a different opinion, but I'll let you live in your fantasy world."

Juliet pouted her lips out and made the boy laugh. That one second of laughter was the first time he had ever laughed. All the talking stopped in the room and Juliet could tell that he was just as shocked as she was.

"You laughed." Juliet said bluntly.

"I guess I did."

"Do you plan on doing that some more or will it be a very rare occasion?"

"Rare, trust me." Artemis said. Juliet sighed, so much for that plan.

"I'm going to go and get some snacks," Juliet said as she stood up from the table. "Reconsider that smiling thing while I'm gone."

Artemis smirked at Juliet as she walked off. The second she was out of the room he lunged for the radio remote. Anything would be better than that music. He clicked the CD skip button and took a deep breath as he waited to hear what was playing.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore  
__It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

Artemis sighed and leaned back in the couch. He loved that song, but he didn't plan on letting anyone else know that. It just seemed to bring pictures to his mind, pictures of a short girl with flaming red hair.

Artemis shook his head. He needed to get her out of his head! The last thing he needed was to be thinking about a girl he could never have.

There was the sound of a knock on the door and it nearly launched him from his seat. He shook his head and stood to get it.

"Are you answering that Arty?" He could hear Juliet shout.

"Yeah," he shouted back. He straightened his shirt and walked over to the door and turned the handle.

* * *

Outside Holly took a deep breath to see who it was answering. Her heart skipped a few points and her breathing became sharp. Finally the tension was over and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach going away.

"Hello…" he managed to get out. After that he was in a moment of blinding pain. Holly stared in horror at her hand. She had punched the person she was obsessing over.

"Well, at least I didn't lie to Foaly." She whispered. After that sentence Artemis looked up and slowly took his hand from his nose.

"Hol…" was all he managed to get out, because at that moment Holly had grabbed him and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever had, for both of them it was the first. After the initial moment of shock from both they slowly sank into the feeling and were whisked away in the moment.

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more_


	6. She Knows

I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews I've been getting, you all are great! Sorry this one took so long, sorry for the shortness, if you want a disclaimer just read the other chapters, and I hope you like this one. 

Also, sorry for all of the characters OOCness, but what else is a fan fic for, am I right? And please disregard all comments towards Maroon 5 that Juliet makes, I myself am a huge fan and she doesn't know what she is talking about.

It was at that moment that Juliet returned to the living room.

"Jeez, Arty, and you said that I have bad taste in music," she said as she put her hands over her ears. "What is this, Maroon 5?"

Juliet stopped her kidding and looked up, almost instantly the plate she was holding became part of the carpet. The shatter of glass was enough to spark Artemis and Holly from their trance.

"Oh my God, Holly Short." Juliet whispered. Holly's eyes widened as she looked back towards the girl. Artemis had the same apparent look of shock on his face. Holly took a few steps into the house, before Artemis had lost his memory he had never taken away the offer to let them come whenever they wanted.

"Juliet, you can remember me?" She whispered. Juliet slowly nodded, not willing to let herself speak. The anger and emotions running through the girl were too much to handle. Holly looked over to where Artemis was standing. "How long have you two been able to remember?"

Artemis looked at the clock on the wall and back at the girl. "Three minutes." The two then turned their attention to Juliet. She had her lips pursed and a slight glare painted across her usually happy features. Artemis recognized that look; he had used it a few times when Juliet knew something he didn't. "Juliet, how long have you remembered?"

"Three years." She whispered. Holly dropped the CD player she had in her hands and took a deep breath.

"We all need to talk."

Before allowing the girl to sit on the clean furniture Artemis insisted that she get cleaned up. Holly didn't complain much, the last thing she wanted was to have a serious conversation with paint running down her back.

Holly sighed and let the stream of water hit her as she ran her fingers through her hair. So many things were running through her mind at that moment, it was dreadful. It had seemed like such a good idea at first, of course, so did testing Foaly's nuclear missile tracking suit.

Holly sighed and leaned her head against the tiles on the wall. The mud men probably had a great life before she decided to come back into it, nothing could make her not believe that. Seriously, who would actually WANT to get back into this mess.

Of course, the answer to that question, whether or not she wanted to believe it, was actually pretty simple. Artemis wanted to get back into that mess. It was the bane of his existence to not be. It was what Holly wanted to believe, but was to afraid to.

Downstairs…

"What is taking her so long?" Artemis grumbled angrily as he paced around his living room. His memories still hadn't fully come back, they were coming in flashes now and he wanted to know why. "It can't seriously take someone thirty minutes to take a shower."

Juliet leaned back in her chair and snickered. "Well, apparently you don't know anything about the female persuasion."

Artemis glared at the girl and made his way over to the sink in the kitchen. "No, but I do know a thing or to about plumbing." And with that he cranked both of the nozzles up to the highest setting. A loud scream was heard from the upstairs and the shower turned off. Juliet laughed again as the boy came back into the living room.

"Why are you wanting to get back into this so bad anyway?" She asked as he picked some plates up off of the table.

"Well, there has got to be some reasoning behind me having to go. We must've been pretty good friends all those years ago, why else would she come back?" As Artemis made his way into the kitchen Juliet sank into the giant recliner and sighed. Getting back the memories of what he had done was going to be pretty painful for him.

"Look…Artemis…" Juliet started. Right at that moment the dripping elf came stumbling into the living room with nothing but a towel.

"Whatever moron invented you mud men's plumbing system can rot in hell!" She screamed. Juliet laughed and walked over to the girl.

"Come on, I'll find you some clothes," Juliet said kindly. "And remind me, Artemis, we need to talk."

Author's Note: Okay, I just want to apologize for how short this chapter is. I was just noticing how long it has been since I put another chapter up and I wanted to get this one out there. Sorry for how long it's been taking on all of my things. Total mental blockage here. I should have the next chapter of FF: LEP Edition 2 up soon, possibly by the end of this week and I hope to have BTHORM done by then to. Read, review, no flames!!!


	7. 6 part 2 A Pair of Hip Huggers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter, except for of course a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black tank top/bra which is probably more info than any of you wanted to know.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm finally back. Emphasis on FINALLY! I got another chapter out, I got another chapter out. does a dance I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me, but that would probably waste all of your time so I'll just leave it at that. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Now, if any of you have read or are currently reading The Opal Deception I'm sure you'll realize that most of this is completely unlikely and unrealistic and that book totally crushed my plot, but I really like this fic so I'll keep updating as long as you all keep reviewing. Thanks for your time now read on!

* * *

Juliet looked at the girl as she tried on multiple outfits from inside her closet. The frustration from the LEP officer was radiating through the whole room. Juliet could understand it too, she was a tall girl, and Holly wasn't. Holly came up to about Artemis's nose, Juliet was at least a head taller.

"Need some help in there?" Juliet shouted jokingly. She could hear the girl grumble something that sounded remarkably like an insult towards mudmen and their so called fashion sense. Finally the girl emerged from the closet wearing a very interesting set up. She was wearing a pair of Juliet's old jeans, that looked as if they hadn't fit the girl for years, and she had on a tight black spaghetti strap shirt over it.

"I don't think this exactly screams comfort," she said as she began bunching her hair up into a ponytail. Juliet had to hold back laughter.

"Well, it's not exactly a shirt, Holly..." She said with a laugh. Holly looked in the mirror and gave the girl a confused look.

"Well then what is it?"

* * *

Holly sat on the couch in the downstairs of Fowl manor with a, pardon the pun, foul look on her face. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to get comfortable in the tightly fitting jeans. She was not happy about the outfit she was having to wear, luckily Juliet had promised her that she would take her out shopping sometime, or as Juliet put it "we can have some real gal pal time, chicka. I gotta take a break from genius boy downstairs or I'll go crazy!" 

Holly wasn't exactly sure what any of that meant, she just assumed it was more of Juliet's "hip lingo". She figured she'd have to start learning that sometime if she wanted to fit in in the mud man world.

There was a creak from the staircase behind the girl and she could hear the soft footsteps that could only belong to one Artemis Fowl. Holly smiled and turned around to see him cautiously making his way down the stairs.

"I'm not gonna hit you again you know," she said softly. "I've got the temper thing cooled."

"What are you wearing?" Was the boys response. Holly looked down again at the outfit and breathed an angry sigh. Apparently Juliet's theory about Artemis not recognizing what it was wasn't exactly an accurate one.

"Nothing else would fit. Sometimes you've just gotta make due with what you have. Maybe this will actually catch on as a new fad." Holly said hopefully. There was a look of disbelief on the boys face and she grimaced. "Not buying it, I suppose?"

"Not even slightly, and even if I did I doubt women in this day and age would willingly walk around town with nothing but a pair of oversized hip huggers and a bra." He said the last part somewhat uncomfortably. That was enough to lighten Holly's mood.

"Well, maybe they just don't know what they're missing." She said leaning in, shockingly close to the boy, causing him to take a step back and almost fall over his own feet.

"Uh," he said, uncertain of how to respond to that. "We, um, we have a lot of, uh, catching up to do I suppose." If it wasn't for the fact that he was certain she would catch onto his uncomfortable feeling in this situation he would've slapped his own forehead. Most of the words in that sentence weren't even real words!

"Oh, that..." Holly said slowly. "Yeah, I supppose we'll have to." Holly motioned for the boy to come and sit next to her. "Take a seat, this might take awhile."

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this is really short, put remember, this is pt 2 of chapter 6 and at least I'm getting a chapter out. Remember that. So what did everyone think of this chapter? It's been awhile, I know, trust me, I know. I'm getting back into the swing of things, hopefully. So read, review, and please try your best not to flame me. The other chapters will be longer. This one is just to get another one out there so you don't all forget about me.


End file.
